1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of holography, and particularly to a system for the production of a three-dimensional real image from a hologram.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Since the conception of holography, a heretofore unobtained goal has been that of displaying the real image of a hologram on a two-dimensional screen in such a manner that it will be perceived by viewers as a three-dimensional image and without the viewers employing any special viewing instrument.
It is the object of this invention to provide a system which will accomplish this goal.